


Sharp

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kageyama is shoyo-sexual, mamaguchi tadashi, minimal angst, third year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is hopelessly pining when the perfect opportunity arrives for him to make his move.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so when my team won states my school threw us a banquet like this so I figured giving the karasuno boys one would be a great place for hijinks to occur with a sorta school dance vibe.

Well it seems as though Kageyama Tobio is absolutely fucked.

He came to this realization when the bell rang to mark the beginning of lunch on a cloudy Monday morning, and he realized that he had spent the entire morning thinking of nothing but a certain tiny, orange haired, middle blocker. Unfortunately, he had been thinking of the same thing for the entire previous week as well. And maybe the one before that too… 

He looked up from his notes, on which he had been doodling a little sun instead of writing down anything being said by the teacher, blushing and hurriedly pulled out his lunch so he could finish it quickly and meet Hinata for a short practice before afternoon classes started.

As he shoved his face full of rice at top speed, he reflected on his Hinata dilema. He supposed he couldn’t complain, since the reason he didn’t dare confront Hinata about his feelings was because everything was going so perfectly for him at the moment. His final year of high school was coming to a close, they were headed to nationals for the third year in a row, and he and Hinata had been recruited by the same college in Tokyo and were headed there next year with (very realistic) dreams of making onto the Japanese national team after they graduated. With all that going right it seemed stupid to confess to his best friend that he had fallen for him (and had been pining for months now), especially because there was no chance Hinata felt the same way, so why ruin what they had now? 

Tobio had hoped in the beginning that it was just a fleeting crush, and that he could get over it quickly and get back to business as usual, but he should have known that wouldn’t be the case, since he had never actually had romantic feelings towards anyone before. He had fallen in love with volleyball as a kid and had thought that that was how it would always be, but somehow a spazzy little dumbass had lodged himself firmly in his heart and didn’t seem intent on moving anytime soon.

Having finished his food, Tobio sighed and packed up, heading to the gym. By the time he got there everyone else had already started their personal practices. It made him unbelievably happy to have teammates that loved volleyball as much as he did and seeing everyone at lunch was the highlight of his day. Just because of volleyball and not because this was his special training time with Hinata. No that definitely wasn’t the case. 

“Oi Tardy-yama! You’re late, hurry up!” Hinata called from across the gym, where he was stretching next to Yachi, who was writing furiously in the notebook she kept just for volleyball. 

Tobio immediately ran over to him and put his bag down, muttering something about lunch taking longer than usual and pulling his shoes on.   
Hinata stood up next to him and Tobio looked at him just long enough for it not not be weird, trying to see as much as possible in that time. He had grown in the past two years, standing at about five feet eight inches by now, but Tobio had grown a little too so he still barely came up to his chin. However, while Tobio had grown into a body type much like Oikawa’s, longer and leaner, as he matured, Hinata had gotten slightly more muscular, broadening in his shoulders. He was just as fast as ever and could jump even higher than freshman year, but now he was powerful too, he didn’t lose jousts over the net anymore and could serve without embarrassing himself. God damn it all he looked so good. Tobio hated himself everytime he noticed how attracted he was to Hinata but he couldn’t help it, and it didn’t help that Hinta had undercut his hair earlier in the year so that the top part fell into his eyes in a way that made Tobio’s stomach do flips. 

“Ok, so Yachi will throw it to you and I’ll just run different lines if that’s cool? We’re still using colors as the signals for what spots we’re going to right?”

Tobio shook himself out of his own thoughts “Yeah, that’s what we’re teaching the underclassmen so we might as well use it too while they learn.”

They smiled at each other, knowing that they didn’t need signals between them, they knew each other too well at that point to ever not be on the same page, but they used them for the rest of the teams sake so they knew what to expect. 

“Alright moron, get back to the 3 meter line so we can get started. You need the practice,” Tobio said after a moment of silence, immediately scolding himself in his mind. There was no need for him to be so mean to Hinata, they were no longer enemies they; they were friends, best friends. And no matter how gruff Tobio was with the rest of the world, Hinata was the one person he wanted to be soft with. However, that scared him so much that he was somehow meaner to Hinata than anyone else.  
Thankfully, Hinata knew by now that Tobio didn’t mean the rude things he said to him and just chuckled as he retreated to get ready to hit. 

They had a fairly good workout and were just wrapping up when Yamaguchi called for everyone to clean up a little early because he had an announcement.

“Yes Captain!” chorused around the gym as they all scrambled to collect balls and get the nets loosened. 

As they all gathered around Yamaguchi, Tobio couldn’t hold back a small smile. Yamaguchi worked harder than any of them and definitely deserved to be captain, and now he was leading them all to nationals while, Tobio could objectively agree, looking good doing it. He looked like an intimidating leader with his dark hair just long enough to be pulled into a ponytail to keep it off his neck and both ears pierced, but his freckles and shining smile made him approachable to the new freshmen. Even more importantly, he was able to channel Daichi’s tough love with scary accuracy. Yes, Tobio thought, while he and Tsukishima were too scary, and Hinata would get walked all over, Yamaguchi was perfect for the position. 

Once everyone had quieted down, Yamaguchi and Yachi stood up in front of the team, both looking especially excited.

“Alright guys, so as you know we’re headed to nationals for the third straight year!” Yamaguchi said, and grinned as the team cheered in response.

Yachi continued, “That’s never happened before in Karasuno history and regardless is freaking amazing!”   
Everyone laughed at Yachi’s refusal to swear, and clapped again. 

“So in recognition of this accomplishment” Yamaguchi went on, having to raise his voice over his excitable crows, “The school, along with our parents, are throwing us a fancy-ass banquet this Saturday.”

“There will be lots of super good food and we’ll all get dressed up to celebrate the amazing rise of Karasuno volleyball!” Yachi had to pretty much shout over the excited outbreak that had happened at the announcement.

“SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS” Yamaguchi yelled, as the noise that that point had become unreasonable at that point, even for them.

“Sorry Yama,” Tsukishima said from the back and the third years snickered at the role reversal.

Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes and continued, “Your families are invited and feel free to invite anyone who you think substantially contributed to your personal volleyball growth or helping Karasuno as a program. We already invited the obvious ones, meaning the coaches and the upperclassmen from the last two years. Oh, and you can bring a date, if you want to, there’ll be a DJ and dancing and that kinda stuff.” 

A date.

Yamaguchi kept talking but Tobio had completely zoned out. A date. This seemed like the universe telling him to do something. He didn’t believe in fate but how could he be told they were going to have a volleyball banquet, where he could bring a date, and be expected to not want to ask Hinata to be his date more than anything. He glanced over at Hinata and he beamed at him and it was so bright that Tobio had to quickly had to look away. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur of his usual routine. Back to class, then more practice, then meat buns with Hinata on the way home, and before he knew it he had showered and was laying in bed setting to the ceiling. 

His thoughts were switching between “This is ridiculous our friendship can withstand anything. I should be honest with him about this, I am about everything else” and “If I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same (which he won’t) I’ll have to change my name and leave the country, so I’ll never say anything about it ever” at an alarming rate. This went on for about three hours before he finally spiked the ball across his room, stood up, and shouted “Fuck it. I’m doing this!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole rest of the week Tobio was a ball of nerves stumbling through the world. He stuttered when he was called on in class, and tripped over his own feet during practice. He was so out of it that no one even bothered commenting on it, because it was no use to even talk to him when he was this extraordinarily stuck in his own head. Little did his teammates know that his issue was nothing other than the small orange weirdo always at his side.   
When Friday night finally arrived Tobio was about ready to pass out from stress by the time practice was over. He and Hinata were the last two in the gym, per usual, and as they stood off the court getting water before running their last set, Tobio knew it was now or never. 

He threw his water bottle down and turned to face Hinata, putting his hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath, feeling his face burning red as he managed to choke out the question he’d been thinking about all week. 

“C-come to the banquet with me tomorrow, Hinata?” he managed to finally say.

Hinata cocked his head at him for a second, looking confused, then grinned, and Tobio let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“Well duh dude, it’s not like we have dates, and we go everywhere together. I’ll pick you up at like seven-thirty, yeah? My mom said I could have Dad’s car because they’re coming straight from Natsu’s ballet recital. Let’s get one more set in yeah?” he said before running back on to the court and jumping up and down, waving for Tobio to follow.

Tobio’s brain short-circuited. Hinata hadn’t understood what he was asking. That tiny dumbass. But he supposed it was his own damn fault for not explicitly saying the word “date” when he knew full well that this kid was an idiot. He managed to get himself through the last set of tosses and back to his house before he completely cracked.

The only thing Tobio had ever cried about up to this point in his life was volleyball. But, he supposed, Hinata had always been the expectation for him. As tears rolled down his cheeks, he reminded himself that he hadn’t actually been rejected, but somehow it felt even worse that Hinata hadn’t even been able to consider that maybe he had intended the invitation to be romantic. 

He picked up the phone because he needed to talk to somebody and there was only one person he was sure would understand what he was going through. Another person who had fallen in love with a teammate. But it had worked out for him. 

Suga picked up on the first ring and hadn’t even managed to say hello before Tobio was basically screaming into the phone. “Suga I have a massive crush on Hinata and it won’t go away and he’s a dumbass help me what should I do?”

“Well hello to you too Kageyama,” Suga said, and Tobio could hear the smile in his voice. “Is there some more explanation to this sudden call?”

Tobio sighed, he had expected to have to tell his upperclassman the whole story but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

“Well you obviously know we have that banquet tomorrow, and I tried to ask Hinata to come with me, but he didn’t understand that I meant as my date because I guess he just could never think of me that way? And I just like him too much and it scares me,” he explained.

Suga, calm as always, took a moment to formulate a response before answering. “Hun, I think you’re just going to have to come right out and say it. Since you tried once I don’t think you’ll be happy with yourself until you know for sure how he feels.”

“You’re right, Suga,” Tobio sighed, “I guess tomorrow would be the day to do that?”

Suga laughed “Sounds like you already decided it is. Good luck Kageyama.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Tobio got up, went for a run, made breakfast, and then began to panic. He pulled every dress shirt out of his closet, decided none of them were good enough and moved on to his dad’s closet, decided everything there was too boring, and finally went into town to a buy a new dress shirt in the exact shade of blue of the sweatshirt he had that Hinata always complimented, with small white polka dots, because that was the pattern of Hinata’s lunch box. 

He got home and immediately started getting ready, putting on the only suit he owned, which was black, over his new shirt, pairing it with a thin black tie. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair, considering doing something to it, but deciding against it, since slicking it back made him look even scarier somehow and the last time he’d tried to style it his own mother had laughed herself silly. His hair just belonged hanging down in front of his eyes it seemed. Observing himself, he thought his mom would probably say he looked “sharp” which meant that he had tried more than usual. 

After sitting stock still on the couch for an hour and a half, (he had gotten dressed way too early and been too nauseous to find something to do while he waited) he saw Hinata’s silver hatchback pull into the driveway, and pulled on his shiny black dress shoes before heading out to get in the car.   
When he opened the car door all the air left Tobio’s lungs. Hinata was sitting there waving at him with one hand on the wheel, wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a pink bowtie. He had styled his flaming hair so that it was just a bit less all over the place than usual, though Tobio knew it would be back to flopping in front of his eyes by the end of the night. Tobio had to reach up and wipe his nose just to make sure it wasn’t bleeding because never in his life had he seen a person look so cute and simultaneously so unbelievably hot.

He scrambled into the car after staring just a second too long, and Hinata quirked an eyebrow at him, before saying “You look good Kageyama. It’s weird seeing you not in sweatpants.” 

“Thanks dumbass,” Damn it “You don’t look half bad either,” Better. 

During the drive they chatted about nationals and how they wanted to play Nekoma again since they hadn’t gotten to the previous year, and that conversation entertained them all the way to the restaurant hosting the banquet. When the arrived they were both a little overwhelmed. 

“There’s a shit ton of people here,” Tobio observed, looking around at all the cars, “Did you invite anyone? I forgot to ask.”

“Yeah I asked Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto. From what I’ve heard from the other guys I think most of the Nekoma team from first year is coming. And most of the Neighborhood Association team. Did you ask anyone?”

“Nah. The only person I could think of was Suga and he’s already invited,” Tobio shrugged.

“Ah well, let’s head in then,” Hinata suggested.

When they entered the hall where dinner would be served the noise level was incredible. The first people to notice them were Tanaka and Noya, who shoved drinks into their hands before running away cackling. 

“What’s in this you fuckers?” Tobio yelled after them before taking a sniff of the drink, “Ugh it reeks of tequila,” he said, putting the drink down on a nearby table. 

Hinata laughed and followed his example. Tobio was secretly relieved because he wanted them both to be sober for what he was planning on doing. 

They made their way through the crowd together, saying hi to all their old teammates and rivals and not long after, Coach called for everyone to take their seats. The current members all sat together at a big round table in the front by the stage. Ukai explained that dinner would be first then a couple people would speak about Karasuno volleyball, and then Yachi had a present for the seniors. After that, the rest of the night was for them to do as they pleased and have a good time. 

The dinner was delicious, of course, but Tobio was having a hard time tasting it because all of his attention was on Hinata, who was so close to him that they kept bumping elbows and looked absolutely radiant as he talked animatedly to his teammates about everything under the sun. Tobio himself mostly stayed silent unless somebody addressed him directly, but unless they were talking about volleyball that was normal for him. 

As they all finished the final course of the meal, Hinata was turned around in his chair laughing with Bokuto and Kuroo as Kenma smiled over every so often from his game. From what Tobio could hear, they were saying that Tsukishima had also invited the three of them because he hadn’t trusted Hinata to actually remember to. He was trying not to be too jealous of how close they all were, when Suga caught his eye and came over, plopping down in the seat next to him. 

“How’re ya feeling champ?” he asked softly, glancing over at Hinata.

“Like a fucking nervous wreck,” Tobio whispered back, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Well, knowing you guys, worst case scenario is it’s a little awkward for a while. You’re not gonna lose him, I’m sure of that,” Suga said patting his head. 

“Thanks Suga,” Kageyama mumbled, looking up at him. “While I’m being overly emotional, you know I would have invited you to this if you hadn’t already been right? You’re the person a Karasuno who helped me grow most as a player. And a person.”   
Suga looked taken aback for a second before responding. “Thanks Kageyama. That actually means a hell of a lot considering you’re you.”

Before Tobio could ask him what he meant he headed back to his seat next to Daichi, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Damn Suga told him everything huh?  
It was then that the speakers started. First up was Mr. Takeda, who talked about how the players inspired him and made him love his job again and when he was done the freshmen, who also had him in class, got up and gave him a group hug, making everyone laugh. 

The next speaker was Daichi, who talked about how volleyball had helped him choose his career in sports medicine, as well as making many “lifelong connections”. It was only then that Tobio noticed a silver band on Daichi’s left ring finger, glint in the spotlight. He whipped around to look at Suga, who wiggled his own left hand, showing a matching silver band on his ring finger, so Tobio put it all together and smiled so wide a little boy in the back saw him and started crying.

The final speaker was, surprisingly, Yachi. She talked about how the volleyball team was her family, and the place where she had grown and learned the most throughout school, making everyone extremely emotional. After she spoke she called the other third years up and gave them each a scrapbook she’d put together to commemorate their years at Karasuno. Tears dripped on to Tobio’s as he looked at and he couldn’t stop himself from hugging Yachi right there on stage, causing everyone who knew him to laugh, and Ennoshita to yell from the back that he was getting emotional in his old age.

Now that the ceremony was over, Tobio realized he had temporarily forgotten about Hinata and his mission for the night while it was happening. He searched the hall for the shock of orange hair, and quickly spotted him, jumping around on the dance floor with Yachi and a couple of underclassmen. 

Tobio quickly analyzed the room, marking the route he would need to take to get Hinata out to the courtyard without anyone approaching them. Thankfully Tanaka and Noya were at their table, talking to a rosy cheeked Kiyoko, and too drunk to really be a bother at this point. Daichi and Suga were dancing and lost in each other so they wouldn’t be an issue either. If he led Hinata around the perimeter to the door they had come in he could avoid Bokuto and Kuroo, who were at the bar, talking to some of the parents who didn’t know who they were. 

With that game plan Tobio started to move; he made his way to the dance floor and over to Hinata. When he got there he jumped around for a bit, mostly so he could see Hinata laugh and a little bit so it wouldn't seem quite so weird when he grabbed Hinata’s wrist and leaned in so his “Hey can you come with me for a bit?” could be heard over the blaring music. 

Hinata of course followed as Tobio led him around the room and out the door, down the hallway and out into the courtyard. He led them over to a bench before sitting down, patting the bench next to him for Hinata to sit, which he did. They were silent for a few moments.

“What’s up Kageyama? You’ve looked like you wanted to tell me something all night.” Hinata said, piercing him with those huge honey colored eyes.

Kageyama didn’t break their eye contact as he pulled a single rose out of his inside coat pocket. He knew it was cheesy, and the flower was a bit wilted from being in there, but it was all he could think of to make sure he got his point across. He held the rose out to Hinata, who took it, and dropped his eyes to his lap before he was finally able to speak.

“Hinata,” He started, his voice cracking slightly, he looked up for a moment and Hinata was smiling at him, encouraging him to continue. “When I asked you to come here with me tonight, I meant as my date. And-”

“Kageyama,” Hinata tried to cut in.

“No, I’ll be so mad at myself if I don’t say this to you. The truth is I really like you and I didn’t realize it because I’ve never liked anyone like this before and-”

“Kageya-”

“Really, I just wanted to give you a flower and tell you how I feel because I felt like such a pussy for chickening out and not explaining what I really meant yesterday and-”

This time Hinata stopped trying to cut in, and simply grabbed Tobio’s tie, causing him to look up at him in surprise, before Hinata squeezed his eyes shut and, more gently than Tobio had ever seen him do anything, pressed his lips to Tobio’s. He was so shocked that he almost forgot to kiss Hinata back. Tobio felt him about to pull away when he finally reacted, reaching out and grabbing the back of Hinata’s neck with both hands, shifting his head a bit so he could deepen the kiss. They sat there for what could have been days, mouths moving together carefully, Tobio’s fingers feeling the short, soft hairs at the base of Hinata’s neck, and Hinata still holding onto his tie. 

When they finally broke apart, Hinata’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up and whispered “Tobio.” At that moment Tobio felt like his heart was going to explode from happiness and affection. 

They sat there just looking at each other, holding each other, and grinning for a while before Hinata finally was the one to speak. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for months, but up until now I thought you would punch me if I tried,” he said breathlessly.

Tobio threw his head back and laughed, “Oh my god I’ve wanted to do it for months too but I thought you just thought of me as an asshole.”

“Well, I mean, you are an asshole,” Hianata said, laughing as Tobio lightly smacked him. 

“So, maybe we could, uh, talk about what we could be, maybe?” Tobio asked, grimacing at his lack of eloquence.

Hinata, in response, jumped up and held his hand out to Tobio, saying “We can talk about it later, Sappy-yama. Right now I want to dance. With you.”

Tobio took his hand and stood up next to him, smiling down at his favorite person in the world. Hinata responded by poking him in the cheek and saying “People say your smile is scary but when it’s for real I’ve always thought it’s pretty” which caused Tobio to turn a deep shade of red.

Hinata grabbed his wrist this time and dragged him back towards the party. When they walked back into the banquet hall hand in hand no one seemed at all surprised. Hinata held up their joined hands to show Kenma, who smiled and rolled his eyes, while Kuroo standing next to him raised his drink to them and Bokuto gave them the thumbs up.

Tobio was slightly embarrassed as people watched them make their way to the dance floor, but when Hinata wrapped his arms around Tobio’s neck and pressed himself close so they could dance to the slow song that was playing, all other thoughts left his mind. 

He made eye contact with Suga, who was resting his head on Daichi's shoulder back at their seats, and they just smiled at each other. Hinata and him swayed slowly on the spot until the last note of the song faded away, at which point the DJ announced the end of the party, and everyone started getting ready to go. 

Tobio felt like he was in a trance as he got his suit jacket and got ready to head home, saying goodbye to Suga before walking over to where Hinata was talking to his parents and sister. Hinata’s mother merely smiled as her son laced his fingers with Tobio’s when he came over, as if she had expected this to happen all along. 

“-and we’re all heading back to Tobio’s for a team after party, right Tobio?” Hinata asked, bringing him into the conversation suddenly.

“Oh, er, yeah that’s right,” he said, figuring he should just go with it.

“Ok dear, and since you’re not riding your bike today you stay out a little later but be careful,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. 

He might have been seeing things, but Tobio could have sworn he saw her wink at him as she walked away.

“Hey are people really coming over? You know know my parents aren’t home this weekend right?” Tobio asked Hinata once his family had gotten in the car. 

“I do know that, and I may have exaggerated the number of people,” Hinata said, looking a little too innocent for Tobio’s liking.

“Well who all’s coming?” He asked suspiciously. 

Hinata pretended to think before saying “You...and me...and that’s it.”

He grinned wickedly, pulling Tobio towards the car so they could get home and attend their own private after party. And as he was being pulled across the emptying parking lot towards a silver hatchback, Tobio realized he had never been happier.


End file.
